Say Goodbye
by Thiaf
Summary: Deanoning from the kink meme. Ludwig has to go off to war again, but not before he gives a proper goodbye to his lover, Feliciana. Ger/FEM!Ita. Genderbend.


I'm de-anoning from the kink meme. I figured this site needed more Gertalia anyway.

Can you tell that I haven't written erotica in years? Can you tell it's the first time I made a fill in the kink meme? I feel dirty.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

**Original prompt:** _Germany/Fem!Italy. I dunno why but I crave some fem!Italy..._

_consensual sex. fingering, oral. anything you can think of, as long as it's hawwwwt, anons!_

_multiple orgasms as a much wanted bonus._

_no anal, thank you..._

_Or ir could be Prussia. or France. of even Romano. As long as it's fem!Italy and she is lavished with much wanted attention._

* * *

**Say Goodbye**

When Ludwig settled into bed, Feliciana wrapped her arms around his waist.

Ludwig sighed. His nights were peaceful, at least.

"Ve," she adjusted her body so that she was on top of him. "Where were you? I didn't see you today."

Feliciana's naked body made Ludwig stiff. He had done nothing but work.

"Working," she did not need to know about his preparations for the next battle.

Feliciana leaned down and kissed him. He knew it was the best time to tell her.

"Our bosses want me to go off again."

Feliciana paused and stared at Ludwig.

"B-but you promised you wouldn't go," Ludwig could already see the tears building up in her eyes.

He hugged her.

"I'll be back."

"How long do I have to wait?" she was always worried about waiting.

"Not long, liebling."

She looked at him seriously.

"If I hear about you liking another girl I'll tell my brother."

Ludwig smiled. He knew how much Lovino disapproved of their relationship.

Feliciana sat up, rubbing her hips against his groin.

"But you won't do that because you like me too much," she tugged his shirt up. "And I'll make you remember what you'll miss."

Ludwig tossed his shirt off. She ran a hand down his chest, feeling the firm muscles. Feliciana latched on to one nipple and a hand massaged the other.

Felciana always thought she was clever in bed. Well, Ludwig learned something new from his instruction books. He ran a hand down her spine, over her ass, and over her orifice.

Feliciana gasped.

"Un, Lud...," she pressed her face against his neck and shuddered.

Her walls squeezed around his intruding fingers. Ludwig could already feel a wetness around his fingers. He explored further, deeper, scissoring and rubbing. He was feeling for that special spot...

Feliciana moaned right beside his ear.

"L-Ludwig," she was drooling down her chin. "Touch that again."

Ludwig did.

Feliciana bounced her hips up and down. Ludwig hit the spot repeatedly, watching her squirm at his finger fucking. Her walls suddenly tightened and relaxed in rapid succession. Feliciana wrapped her arms around Ludwig's neck, clinging as she rode out of her orgasm.

Feliciana panted. He could feel her heart pounding against his chest.

"Feliciana," she was still. He kissed her forehead. Feliciana looked up at him, uncertain.

"Let me show you how much I'll miss you."

Feliciana rolled onto her back. She spread her legs wide open.

Ludwig shifted his body down to face her nether regions. The smell was arousing. Her skin was hot. He wanted to know the taste. Ludwig leaned closer, kissing her soft hair. He stuck his tongue out to lick her.

Feliciana put a hand over Ludwig's hair, moving him to any needy place. Ludwig licked the sweetness, enjoying the sound of her pleasure.

Ludwig went lower. His tongue circled her entrance.

"Ludwig!" the desperation in her voice made him smile.

He stuck his tongue inside her. It was still wet. He tasted the flesh and liquids, sticking his tongue as far as he could.

Feliciana sighed.

He felt her walls constrict around his tongue. She tightened her hold on his his hair when her orgasm came. Her hips bucked up and down, rubbing against Ludwig's face. He did not mind, so long as she was enjoying it.

"Ti amo," Feliciana whispered.

Ludwig rubbed a thigh, feeling her soft skin.

They stayed like that and listened to each other breathing. If only this night could last forever….

Feliciana tugged on his ear.

"I don't think I should be the only one having fun," he agreed.

Ludwig sat up, undoing his pants and pulling out his erection. He was only aware now of how hard he was. He shifted closer to her face, until the tip of his cock was resting against her chin. Pre-cum trailed down her skin. She stared at him innocently. That only excited him more.

"Then...can I?"

Feliciana nodded and opened her mouth.

Ludwig knew how much she could take in, but he only slipped the head in. Feliciana sucked on it and her tongue circled his head.

Ludwig closed his eyes. He thrust only a few inches into her.

Feliciana, clever as she was, bobbed her head to take in more.

Ludwig pulled out before it was too late.

His cock glistened with her saliva. He could see the want in her eyes.

"Soon, liebling," Ludwig ran a hand through her hair.

Feliciana pouted.

"Do you have to go?" Her hand stroked his cock once.

Ludwig's lips went dry. He wanted nothing more for her to continue, but he had to tell her the truth.

"...yes," Feliciana loosened her hold. Ludwig could only follow orders, no matter how much he loved Feliciana.

"Come back soon," she whimpered when Ludwig pushed into her entrance.

"I will," Ludwig had his whole member inside of her. Her warm walls surrounded him, as if they would not release him.

Feliciana embraced him and her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling their bodies even closer. She told him to go faster and harder.

Ludwig pressed his face against her hair. He gripped her hips with his hands, thrusting as quickly and hard as he could.

The volume of Feliciana's moans and screams gave Ludwig the indication that her end was near. Ludwig bit down on her neck to elicit more screams.

He suddenly felt her orgasm come. Feliciana bucked her hips and arched her breasts against Ludwig. That undid him. Ludwig cried out as his seed spurted inside her. It took all his strength not to collapse on top of her.

When their orgasms subsided, they lie naked beside each other.

"Do you promise to come back?"

"Promise."


End file.
